The present invention relates to displacement mechanism for an inside rearview mirror of a motor vehicle.
Inside rearview mirrors of motor vehicles usually include a mirror plate mounted on a frame which is articulated with its upper end in an area of a vehicle inside ceiling and located at mid-level on an upper side of the windshield. The frame has a displacement mechanism which is intended to provide a small movement to the set in order to avoid glares which may dazzle the driver's visibility.
The displacement mechanism can be further improved in the sense of its construction and operation.